fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Liu
Liu is Mario and Luigi's brother. He likes bulding machines and helping toads. Appearence He likes using other people's outfit, but his basic outfit is brown shoes, dark blue pants and light blue suit and light blue hat. His hat has a small white circle with an dark blue "L" in it. Personality Liu is immature, and likes bulding machines. He acts happy and friendly to others but want to kill the villan when the villan do bad things, and want to explode the world with a giant black hole when angry. When sad, he dont stop crying for 1 day. He also likes electronic things like computers. Relationships Mario Mario is Liu's brother and Liu always go on adventures with Mario. Liu try to protcect Mario wanting to "kill" any problem who make this adventures. Luigi Since he thinks Luigi is immature, Liu always try to help and protect Luigi from problems, enemies and villans. Also ghosts as showed in Luigi's Mansion. He also thinks Luigi feels secondary and forgotten, and always try to make him happy. Princess Peach Liu sometimes thinks when he goes to sleep: "Peach is going to be kidnapped tomorrow. AGAIN.". And when he thinks that when sleeping, she got kidnapped 1 day later, he also screams "AGAIN?!" when she is kidnapped. Yoshi Yoshi was the one who helped Baby Liu and Baby Mario find Baby Luigi. Since that day, when Liu and his brothers get older, Liu have an great respect for Yoshi and always act friendly to him. When there is an Yoshi Race happening, Liu is the one who rides Yoshi. Bowser If Princess Peach is kidnapped, Liu thinks: "Bowser. AGAIN". And when he thinks that, is Bowser who kidnapped. Liu has an great anger against Bowser, and in every-single-game he tries to evaporate Bowser. He dont really hates Bowser, but he dont want to save Peach almost-every-day. The Koopalings Liu dont like the koopalings. He has an reason for dislike all of them and they are listed below: * Larry - "He still thinks that can beat we?" * Morton - "He is just too huge, cant even walk, and still want to defeat us? pfft" * Wendy - "I dont know why she just LOVES water. She knows that half world (includes me) hate water right?!" * Iggy - "He is just crazy. Which always annoy me: craziness. Also, he tries to annoy us with some weird moves, what is REALLY annoying to me!" * Roy - "Random weapon guy" * Lemmy - "WHY, just WHY?! He loves beach balls? He still thinks that is stronger than magic or something that would defeat us?" * Ludwig - "first of all, his hair is NOT FASHION. Also he thinks that he is the best Koopaling (he is problably is since all of them are bad) which is annoying. Bowser. Jr Liu dislike him. Also because Liu thinks that "he just CANT do anything in his life without Kamek's help...wait...WHO CHOSED HIM TO BE IN SMASH BROS ?!". He dislike Bowser. Jr because of that and dont hate him, because Liu appreciate how he use karts in a good way. Birdo Liu likes Birdo a bit, main because of her "fashion" appearence to him, also because he uses Birdo's eggs to make omeletes, he simply dont care and make omeletes with it. But he easily get annoyed with Birdo, since she is one of the faster racers of Mario Kart Events. Kamek Liu hates Kamek. Mainly because Liu thinks that Kamek is a coward for using just her magic wand, also because she helpes Bowser. Jr and Boswer in most games. Also because she wanted to kidnap Baby Liu in Yoshi's Island DS, and tried to defeat Yoshi too. In Super Mario: Big Adventures Liu is one of the main character in Super Mario: Big Adventures. Liu's debut in this Fanfic is on the first episode, Time Traveling. Role In Games :Click here to go to Liu in-game roles page Gallery :Click here to go to Liu Gallery Trivia * Liu has a tiny double personality problem, this is why he thinks is a 15-year-old guy and use other people's outfit. * Since Liu likes robots, Liu, R.O.B and Chibi Robo are good friends. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Family Category:Males Category:Recoloured Characters